Of Swimming Pools and Showers
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Showers can be fun, especially when you have a hott blonde with you. Creek, lemon, For Amenan


For Amenan! She ees teh awshomnesht!!

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Of Swimming Pools and Showers

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Craig eyed Tweek hungrily as the blonde got out of the pool, dripping wet and half-clothed. It really was unfair how hot his best friend was.

"W-what are you –gah!- st-staring at C-craig?" Tweek twitched violently as he turned his wide-eyed stare on Craig. Shit! Now he felt like a complete perv! Tweek was too damn innocent for him to be perving on him like that.

But it was just so damn unfair! The blonde had a perfect, lithe body that Craig could just picture writhing beneath him as he…but he wouldn't think about that. Not with the ravishable boy right in front of him!

"Nothing, Tweek." He sighed, waving him off despondently.

What was he supposed to tell him? "I'm staring at your hot, almost naked body and wishing I could trace the water droplets with my tongue?"

He just said that out loud, didn't he? Fuck!

Tweek's eyes were wide and he was completely still, not a good sign.

"Tweek, I didn't…I mean…I'm not gay." He finished lamely. He couldn't look Tweek in the eye. He had just told him that he wanted to molest him in the public pool!

Then Tweek did something he would have never suspected. He cupped Craig's face in his shaking hands and kissed him.

It took Craig all of a minute to register what had happened before he was kissing back, taking control. He pulled Tweek into his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

He tasted exactly like you'd expect: coffee. Really, there was no other taste that could define who Tweek was and how he operated.

It was Tweek who broke the kiss first, gasping for air. "N-not here, Craig." He said, gesturing to remind me that it was a public pool. Even if said pool was currently empty.

Craig nodded and pulled Tweek up, dashing into the deserted locker rooms. He pushed him up against the wall of the showers, plundering the coffee-flavored mouth of his new boyfriend. He twisted his fingers into the messy blonde hair and pulled him closer.

Tweek moaned into the kiss, arms wrapped tightly around Craig's neck. Somehow, Tweek had managed to rub up against the faucet and turn the water on.

Craig smirked as he watched the droplets of water coarse down Tweek's skin. He picked one and followed it with his tongue. Down Tweek's throat, over his collarbone, down his chest, and even farther down his stomach before it slipped below the waistline of his swim trunks.

"Well, we can't have these blocking our way, now can we?" Craig asked slyly, sliding them down slender hips.

"C-craig!" Tweek gasped as his erection was exposed to the open air of the shower. He moaned loudly when he felt Craig's mouth envelop his aching member.

"Jesus Christ!" He panted as Craig bobbed his head. He had never felt anything like this. He had been told that if you masturbated that your privates would fall off, so he had never even touched himself.

Soon he was clutching at the smooth tiles of the shower, desperate for something to cling to. He felt so close to the edge, but then the mouth on his cock was removed suddenly. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but was soon silenced by a kiss.

Craig offered him three fingers, which confused him greatly. "Suck." Craig commanded gently. Tweek did as he was told, sucking on the fingers tentatively.

When Craig felt like there was enough of the makeshift lube on his fingers he slipped them out of Tweek's mouth, sliding them across the plump, pouty-pink bottom lip sedcutivley.

Tweek's eyes were dark with lust and hooded, not knowing exactly where this was going but not ever wanting it to stop. His questions about what Craig was doing with the spit-slicked fingers were answered as he felt a sharp but fading pain in his backside.

Tweek gasped, but didn't say anything. He trusted Craig, more than he probably should. But that is what's important. That he trusted this boy with everything, even his innocence.

Soon, Tweek could barely feel the finger in his ass and was ready for another one. This was slightly more painful, but brought on more pleasure as well. After one particularly good thrust of the two fingers, Tweek saw stars. He moaned and bucked back onto the fingers, wanting more of that tingly heat.

Craig added another finger, stretching and probing his lover gently. Soon, Tweek was moaning and writhing, backing himself up onto Craig's fingers wantonly. Craig removed the fingers and used some of the precum leaking out of the tip of his member to slick himself as he positioned himself at Tweek's virgin entrance.

He pushed himself in incredibly slow, careful not to hurt the innocent blonde. He kissed away the tears pooling in Tweek's eyes as he buried himself to the hilt, giving the boy time to adjust to his size. When the hyper blonde nodded, he pulled back out and thrust back in carefully.

Soon, Craig had set up a rhythm, pounding into the boy he had pinned to the shower wall. Tweek was moaning and writhing in a way that made Craig so hot it was almost unbearable.

He grasped the neglected member between their stomachs and started pumping it in time with his movements. Tweek cried out, almost unable to take it. He gripped Craig's shoulders, trying to find a purchase.

"Harder! –gah!- Faster! Jesus Christ, Craig!" Tweek panted, wanting more of Craig. The dark-haired boy complied, thrusting into the moaning blonde with all of his might.

"I'm g-gonna, I g..oh! CRAIG!!!" He tried to warn him, but it was all he could do to stop from clawing at his back as he came all over their stomachs, his first orgasm taking him by surprise.

Tweek;s muscles spasming and flexing around him drove Craig over the edge as he spilled himself within his lover, still thrusting to prolong the pleasure for both of them. When the last wave of their release ebbed away, Craig slid out of Tweek gently and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Tweekers." He whispered.

"I l-love you -gah!- too, Craig." Tweek whispered back as they both caught their breath.

Craig pulled his trunks back on, dressing Tweek as well. "C'mon, let's get you home." He said, kissing his cheek softly before leading his boyfriend out of the showers and towards his house.

Little did they know, a certain pervy blonde boy in an orange parka had been sitting in the locker room the whole time, out of sight, video taping it.

"They're gonna love this." He said, cackling evilly.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot!! Once again this is for Amenen. Because shower sex DEMANDS!! To be written! Lolage.


End file.
